Last Chance
by Shelbai
Summary: Join our heroes again as they discover the true meaning of friendship and a even greater value... Love. Sonic finds himself in a situation he never thought he would be in. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the prettiest days in Station Square; it was the first day of summer. The sun was blaring, and there was a slight breeze. Shelbie looked around the Mystic Ruins Forest carelessly, as she spotted small Chao walking, and she gave a small smile. The Chao smiled brightly at her and shouted cheerfully. She gave both of them a soft pat and continued walking, to the small stream.

She bent down looking at her reflection pushing her quills out of her eyes. She smiled as she saw her dark eyes dazzle in the water, and her bright pink quills hung down her back. She picked her white, silky, dress with a tied pink, satin, ribbon, up carefully as she put her bare foot in the icy water. She let out a soft, long, relaxed sigh as a gust of wind knocked her off her feet and she fell into the stream. She sat in the water with her hair, and dress wet.

A blue blur was standing in front of the sun blocking her light.

"Sorry about that," Sonic the Hedgehog grinned at Shelbie. Shelbie smiled when he came into sight.

"It's no problem." Shelbie sighed as she stood up fully wet. She walked slowly to him as she dripped. Sonic could see every inch of her body beneath the damp dress.

"Ya sure?" Sonic asked her with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, I'll go to Amy's and change." Shelbie said.

"I'll come with you," Sonic commented. Shelbie nodded silently, as she used Chaos Control to warp to Amy's house. It was a cute little white house in the Emerald Coast development. Shelbie knocked on the door gently, as Amy the pink, Hedgehog opened the door graciously with a warm smile.

"Oh, Shelbie!" Amy and Shelbie greeted each other with a friendly hug. "You're wet!" Amy complained as she escorted Shelbie and Sonic inside.

"Yeah thanks, to Mr. Hero over here." Shelbie said directly to Sonic. Sonic grinned at Shelbie's comment.

"What can I say? Go fast or go home." Sonic smiled. Shelbie rolled her eyes playfully as Shelbie followed Amy into her bedroom.

"Oh that Sonic!" Shelbie groaned, as she slipped out of her wet white dress and it dropped to the floor. Amy chuckled as she handed her a pink t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Don't worry I'll throw it in the dryer." Amy smiled at Shelbie. Shelbie smiled back, looking over Amy, her light green eyes sparkled, and Shelbie smiled at her outfit. A frilly, small, tight, pink, dress.

"Thanks Amy." Shelbie smiled as she slipped into the jeans shorts.

"Don't mention it." Amy said as they walked into the living room where Knuckles was sitting. Shelbie looked around frantically as Knuckles stood up with a smirk.

"He's gone." Knuckles said rather coldly to Shelbie.

"Oh... do you know where he went?" Shelbie asked.

"Nope, you know him. Doesn't wait for nothing or no one." Knuckles replied. Shelbie sighed, as her smile faded.

"I noticed." Shelbie walked out the back door and escaped into Emerald Coast.

Amy shook her head in dismay. Amy knew as well as everybody else did, Sonic was in the fast lane, and Shelbie was desperately trying to get on it. Amy sighed softly staring at Knuckles as she mulled it over.

"What?" Knuckles asked as she gave him an icy glare. Which was something she didn't do often.

"You know what Knuckles; you know how easily she gets discouraged." Amy sighed as she plopped on her couch next to him.

"I was just telling her the truth." Knuckles snarled, as Amy sighed and gave up as she ventured into her kitchen to grab something to eat.

The sun beamed on a light brown hedgehog's face, and it felt like home to her. She smiled, and sighed calmly, taking in the sun. The wind was just right too. Sara was wearing a black and white tankini. She was just about to lie down on the warm sand. When she noticed, a pink form sitting by the water's edge. And she walked over with curiosity.

"Oh Shelbie," Sara whispered to herself as she sat beside Shelbie, who was still in her pink shirt and shorts. "What are you doing here?" Sara asked Shelbie.

"I'm just thinking," Shelbie said,

"About?" Sara said softly.

"Nothing important." Shelbie replied. Then they heard a familiar voice from afar. And within seconds, the voice was right next to them.

"Well hi there ladies." Sonic grinned. Sara smiled as she stood up.

"Well I better get going now, bye Sonic, Shelbie I'll call you later." Sara said as she walked away from them.

"Are you still mad about your dress?" Sonic chuckled as he sat down next to her as the sun set beautifully.

"I'm not mad about the dress." Shelbie said with a small smile.

"Are ya sure?" Sonic asked her, as the wind tickled her hair.

"Totally." Shelbie said with confidence.

"Well to make it up to you, how about some dinner?" Sonic offered as they both stood up and walked towards the city together, side by side.

"Sounds great." Shelbie said softly as the wind threw her voice around. When they finally got to Station Square, they were out of breath. It was a long, tiring walk, and somewhere in the middle, they had a race which Sonic had won. "I told you I would lose!" Shelbie shouted as they pushed each other playfully. They found a table at La'Gourivelli and sat down catching their breath.

"Sonic!" A voice cried, as a two tailed yellow fox came running over. Shelbie smiled as the yellow fox stopped at the table out of breath.

"Hey big guy, wanna join us for dinner?" Sonic smiled at Tails.

"Sure." Tails said softly as he sat down at the table.

"You've met Shelbie haven't you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I have, hey Shelbie." Tails smiled as Shelbie smiled back. "Anyway, I'm having a small get together at the workshop tonight, if you wanna come."

"Sounds like fun," Sonic commented as his eyes locked on Shelbie waiting for her response.

"Sure, I'll come," Shelbie smiled as Tails' lips curved into a smile.

"Great!" Tails exclaimed, the waitress came by then and asked them for their orders. Sonic ordered three chili dogs. Shelbie ordered Chicken Parmesan. Tails ordered grilled Halibut.

"What time?" Sonic asked Tails, as the waitress scurried away.

"Starts at seven tonight." Tails said as Shelbie nodded.

They continued to chitchat until their food finally arrived.

"Man Tails, I scared the heck out of Shelbie this afternoon." Sonic snickered, as Shelbie was playfully outraged.

"How?" Tails asked.

"I was in Mystic Ruins," Shelbie started, "I was just walking down the stream in the forest when he dashed by me, and knocked me off my feet! I landed in the stream completely soaked!" Shelbie smiled as Sonic, and Tails burst into laughter.

"Hey! Someone told me to call the police too much noise over here!" Knuckles called as he walked over.

"Sorry, officer." Sonic grinned as Knuckles punched him playfully. Shelbie's face sobered as soon as Knuckles joined in. As Sonic and Knuckles continued to tease each other, Tails scooted closer to Shelbie.

"Are you alright?" Tail whispered, as Shelbie nodded. Knuckles walked away five minutes later, as they finished their dinner.

"You want a lift tonight?" Sonic asked Shelbie as she shook her head with a sly smile.

"No, I'll catch one with Sara." Shelbie smiled, as she stood up. "See you guys later." Shelbie said quickly as she stood up and bolted. Sonic sat there puzzled, as Tails stared after her disappearing figure.

"I don't think her and Knuckles get along, Sonic." Tails commented.

"What makes you say that? She's so easy-going." Sonic questioned his friend.

"I don't you think you noticed her expression when he showed up," Tails said as he continued. "She said nothing at all, and she froze up. Like she was too afraid to say one word. And she seemed sad when I asked her if everything was alright." Sonic said nothing as he sighed.

"I guess I was oblivious huh?" Sonic said quietly. Tails smiled, he was always oblivious.

"Don't worry about it." Tails reassured him, as they split the bill, and walked towards the beach. The sky was a pretty pink, mixed with dark red as Tails and Sonic walked towards his workshop.

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked him as Tails' eyes turned to him as they widened.

"Oh it's nothing... I was just wondering if Shelbie would even have a good time tonight." Tails shrugged.

"Why wouldn't she? She adores you." Sonic smiled, as they stopped walking for a moment. Tails turned to the darkish ocean, and looked back at him with sparkles. He blushed at Sonic's comment but luckily, Sonic didn't even notice with the pink sky surrounding them.

"Well... Yeah... But she doesn't get along with Knuckles. She hasn't met Shadow, Rouge, or Cream yet. She's comfortable only with you, Sara and Amy." Tails sighed.

"Don't worry Tails." Sonic put his hand on Tails' tight shoulder and it relaxed. "I'm sure she'll get along with Rouge. Cream gets along with anyone. Shadow who knows. Knuckles... maybe they'll become friends eventually. And she's comfortable with you too." Sonic added, as Tails smiled his deep red blush still on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Tails said softly as the wind tickled his whiskers.

"Totally, I mean why wouldn't she Tails? She likes talking to you. I can see it." Sonic said to him as they started walking again.

"Well... I don't know... I'm not as interesting as you are." Tails smiled sadly. Sonic put his arm around Tails.

"Don't worry she finds you interesting. I mean, maybe that's why her and Knuckles don't like each other." Sonic grinned as they both laughed. They threw cautions to the wind as they raced to Mystic Ruins.

Sara stood in her bedroom staring at herself in the long lengthed mirror trying to decide what to wear as she heard a soft knock.

"Coming!" she called, quickly sprinting to the door. She opened it to find Shelbie smiling at her. "Heh, Shelbie I was just about to call you." Sara grinned as she let Shelbie inside.

"Really? I should have called you but I..."

"Don't worry about it; I'm happy to see you." Sara smiled as she pulled her into her bedroom. "Let me guess you want to come with me there tonight?" Sara assumed as Shelbie nodded. "Any particular reason?" Sara said as she down in front of her mirror straightening her quills.

"No not really. I just wanted to be with you." Shelbie said softly, as Sara smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed." Sara said. "Besides you can help me with my outfit!" Sara exclaimed as she put the faintest eyeliner on, a bit of eye shadow, tannish blush, and pale pink lip-gloss.

"Sure, love to." Shelbie smiled as Sara had a couple outfits on her bed.

"Which one should I go with the red shirt with the black pants, the black dress, or just a casual shirt and jeans?" Sara asked her nervously. Shelbie raised her eyebrows at her uneasiness all of a sudden.

"Well I'm wearing a black dress too..." Shelbie said as she pointed to the black tight sequined dress on Sara's desk chair.

"Then I'll wear mine." Sara said as she slipped into the black dress with small straps.

"Can I ask you something?" Shelbie sighed as she sat down in front of Sara's mirror to get ready herself. She did more make up than Sara. Black eye shadow, mascara, more eyeliner, darker blush, and pale pink lip gloss as well.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Sara looked worriedly at Shelbie. But Shelbie couldn't see it as she focused on her make up.

"What's... Shadow like?" Shelbie said as Sara smiled at her thinking it was more serious than that.

"Shadow? Well, he's a bit ill tempered, at times anyway. He's dark, he's not as spontaneous as Sonic, or enthusiastic for that matter. But he is okay. I'm sure you'll be fine." Sara reassured Shelbie as Shelbie smiled and relaxed.

"Alright if you say so." Shelbie sighed.

"My turn, what happened with Knuckles this afternoon? Amy called me wondering if I knew where you might have gone." Sara raised an eyebrow at her as Shelbie's eyes saddened and Sara caught it. "What did he do?" Sara said worried.

"He... he just... made a remark about Sonic that I didn't like." Shelbie shrugged, as she started to curl her quills.

"Well? What did he say about Sonic?" Sara asked her as she sighed. She knew Knuckles wasn't the nicest sometimes.

"Basically he said that Sonic is way ahead of me, and I'll never catch up to him." Shelbie grew angry as she said it.

"What? That's crazy! Why would he say something like that?" Sara said astonished at the coldness of Knuckles.

"I have no idea." Shelbie said as she stood up, and slipped on her dress.

"It seems unlike Knuckles." Sara murmured. Shelbie shrugged as she put a little of perfume on.

"Maybe he just doesn't like me." Shelbie commented as Sara frowned.

"That's nonsense! I don't see why he wouldn't! I mean you're..." Sara sighed as they walked out of her small apartment. They walked out into the streets as the night wind made them shiver.

"Don't worry about it. Now how about a little race, huh Sara?" Shelbie grinned, and Sara swore she could have been blindfolded and she would have thought it was Sonic talking. Shelbie continued to grin as she took her black heels off and held them in her hand. Sara smiled as she took her own black heels off.

"You got it, Shelbie." Sara grinned as they both got into position at the red light. Then when it turned to green, they dashed off laughing all the way to Mystic Ruins.

"Hm, I'm surprised no one is here yet, Sonic." Tails said. Sonic smiled as they heard a knock.

"Ya spoke too soon." Sonic grinned as he opened the door, and he found Shadow glaring at him.

"Well, well, isn't it my best bud!" Sonic snickered as Shadow stepped in with a smug look. But smiled at Tails.

"Nice job Tails everything looks nice," Shadow commented at the scenery of streamers, flowers, and centerpieces. Tails smiled shyly, at Shadow.

"Thanks, Shadow." Tails said.

"So where is this pet of yours?" Shadow turned to look at Sonic grabbing a can of Sprite. He popped the tab as Sonic's expression became annoyed.

"She's not my pet. And her name is Shelbie." Sonic growled giving him such a glare that Tails took a step back.

"Right, yeah, so where is she?" Shadow said backing off slightly.

"She said she was coming with Sara..." Sonic seemed worried. Or was that just Shadow's imagination? Shadow blinked twice just to make sure the worried expression was still there.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles walked in with a slightly disgusted look.

"Nothing, Sonic was just telling me about Shelbie." Shadow smiled as Knuckles grunted. Sonic shot Knuckles a look but Knuckles pretended not to notice.

"Don't worry about it Sonic." "She'll be here, and if she's with Sara she's safe." Shadow saw that he was truly worried about this... girl.

"Yah I know." Sonic grinned finally realizing that everyone noticed his worriedness.

"So Tails..." Knuckles walked back in with a can of Dr. Pepper with a small smile. "Why did you have this get together anyway?" Knuckles asked curiously as Tails put a bowl of chips on one of the side tables.

"Well, Shelbie is new in town, and we still don't know Sara all that well. I thought it would be the perfect way for everybody to get acquainted. I'm afraid Shelbie's terribly shy." Tails had his back to Knuckles so he didn't see his annoyed face. But Shadow did and he laughed quietly to himself walking off into another room.

"Interesting..." He thought to himself

"Like you?" Knuckles retorted. As Tails turned around astonished.

"What's wrong? Don't you like her?" Tails asked shocked.

"Infact I don't." Knuckles growled as Tails narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you don't Knuckles. But, she's our friend." Tails shot back at him as it was Knuckles' turn to be shocked.

"Why do you care so much about what I think?" Knuckles asked Tails as he began to set out other food and Knuckles helped carry it.

"Because Knuckles she is me. She will get easily discouraged. She is so timid. She was almost afraid to look at you at lunch today. Let alone say one freaking word!" Tails slammed the food tray down. Knuckles glared at Tails.

"Calm down Tails. Take it easy." Knuckles approached him cautiously knowing he was angry.

"I'm telling you Knuckles. It took me so long to be well confident... and I don't want her to go through what I did. She depends on him, just like I did. And maybe she'll depend on me eventually. Don't make it harder for her." Tails walked back into the front room leaving Knuckles feeling flabbier-gasted.

"Hi Tails!" Amy cried cheerfully, as she gave him a small half way hug. "I brought a cake if that's alright." Amy pointed to the small package in her hands.

"Oh that's fine Amy, you can set it on the table over there." Tails smiled pointing to the table in the back which already had food on it.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy smiled walking over to him as he smiled back at her.

"Hey there, Amy." Sonic said "Where's Cream and Cheese?" Sonic asked looking around. Amy smoothed her long red dress down with a smile.

"They should be here soon, when I was leaving she said she was just getting ready." Amy said adjusting her ruby headband. Sonic nodded as Sara and Shelbie entered the room out of breath. Sonic's lips curved into a smile as he spotted her. "Oh darling, you look gorgeous!" Amy laughed hugging Shelbie.

"Thank you Amy, is that dress from Milan?" Shelbie asked.

"It is! How could you tell?" Amy was impressed.

"I've been to Milan before. I know their dresses anywhere."

"Oh that reminds me! Your dress is all dry if you want to swing by and pick it up later." Amy said as Shelbie nodded.

"Thanks, I will." Shelbie smiled as Amy hugged Sara next.

"You two look so cute!" Amy giggled

"Oh thanks." Sara laughed.

"Heh I should tell the story huh Shelbie?" Sonic grinned elbowing her gently as she burst into laughter.

"I'm still gonna get you for that." Shelbie smiled as Tails walked over with a cautious smile. "Oh hey there Tails, nice place, I've never seen it before. Care to show me around?" She smiled glancing around. Tails cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah of course follow me." Tails said as Shelbie disappeared with him.

"So that's her." Shadow said from behind Sonic.

"Yeah it is." Sonic eyed him.

"Easy there Tiger." Shadow said with a mockingly smile. Sara watched the exchange between Sonic and Shadow with a frown. She realized how protective Sonic was of her best friend. She smiled at the thought of it. She knew the relationship between the two boys wasn't easy. She sighed as she continued to watch the two hedgehogs argue with each other.

"Hey there," Rouge grinned at Knuckles who opened the door.

"Oh it's just you, Bat Girl." Knuckles growled walking away from the door, as Rouge followed behind him.

"Well aren't you just peachy today? It is Tails' party after all..." Rogue murmured.

"I got my reasons." Knuckles snapped.

"And what are those?" Rogue continued to interrogate him.

"It's that... Shelbie girl! Everyone loves her!" Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Shelbie?" Rogue looked puzzled.

"Oh right. You haven't met her yet. But when you do I'm sure you'll fall in love with her too." Knuckles walked away from her frustrated.

"Hm," Rogue sighed, she went to go open the door as Cream and her chao Cheese, stood there smiling at her. "Hi there Cream," Rogue smiled.

"Where are the others?" Cream smiled sweetly

"Knuckles stormed off, Shadow and Sonic are in the front room. Sara is with them also. Tails I have no idea. Maybe that Shelbie girl is with him. And Amy... I think is in the kitchen." Rogue said as they walked into the front room together.

"Wow Tails! These planes are so cool!" Shelbie smiled as she ran her hand over the Tornado 2.

"You think so?" Tails whispered.

"Totally! I wish I was smart enough to make one!" Shelbie said quietly.

"You are smart, Shelbie." Tails said.

"Well yeah... but not enough." Shelbie brushed it off.

"Trust me, you're smart." Tails smiled.

"So what else do you got?" Shelbie asked him as she walked into the back room and saw a computer with all kinds of inventions that either have failed, or have been put aside. "Wow, look at all of this... You're probably lonely huh?" Shelbie asked. Tails stared at her as a pink blush deepened in his cheeks.

"You could tell?" Tails sighed as Shelbie put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, not at all. It's just... you seem very quiet, and shy. Not to mention lonely like." Shelbie said.

"Look who's talking." Tails grinned as Shelbie blushed as well. She cleared her throat laughing nervously.

"Well that's different I'm shy around new people. You are shy in general." Shelbie grinned.

"Hey you two!" Amy ran in the back room pulling Shelbie's arm. "C'mon Rogue and Cream are here!" Amy shouted as Shelbie and Tails walked with Amy to the front room. Shelbie took one step into the room and there was a long period of silence. She stood there being stared at. Rogue's eyes widened as soon as she saw her. She took a step back, frowning. Shelbie frowned watching the white bat's reaction but decided to pretend that she didn't notice. Knuckles raised an eyebrow staring at Rogue but he didn't bother to say anything.

"Guys, this is Shelbie." Sonic smiled breaking the silence. Sara went to go stand next to Shelbie quietly.

"I'm Rogue." Rogue finally said, quietly.

"Right. I'm Shelbella Swan, but you can just call me Shelbie." Shelbie said softly.

"I'm Cream!" The cream colored rabbit walked over to Shelbie smiling up at her. "And this is my chao Cheese!" She held Cheese up to Shelbie as she held him.

"He's cute." Shelbie smiled petting Cheese's head.

"Thank you." Cream said, as she took Cheese from Shelbie. She stood next to Amy

"So uh, guys, you're probably wondering why I had this party at the last minute." Tails chuckled nervously.

The group murmured yes. "Well, Shelbie is new to us, and I thought it would help if we all got to know her. And Sara better as well." Tails smiled. As Knuckles scoffed and immediately the fire lit again. As Tails eyed him taking two steps closer to him. "Got a problem with that?" Tails barked as the rest of the group stared at him with shock.

"Tails stop." Shelbie pulled him away from Knuckles shaking her head at him. Tails stared at her and walked over to Sonic gritting his teeth.

"Everyone sure cares about her." Shadow said to Sara, as she gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't say everyone Shadow." Sara said glancing at Knuckles. Shadow nodded as he walked over to Knuckles pulling him off into a corner conversing with him quietly.

"Go ahead and eat guys." Tails said as the group dispersed and got food.

"You doing okay?" Sara said to Shelbie as they walked back to the front room.

"I'm doing fine. I think Tails is a lot worse than me." Shelbie grinned.

"He is." Sonic said from behind her. And she jumped nearly dropping her plate of food.

"Don't scare me like that!" Shelbie shrieked as Sonic laughed. Sara smiled as she saw the two playfully tease each other.

"Oh don't get your quills in a bunch!" Sonic grinned.

"Oh really?" Shelbie licked her lips as she picked up a cupcake from her plate.

"Oh Shelbie... what... I don't think..." Sonic started to back away slowly when she threw the cupcake at him.

"How do you like that?" Shelbie smiled. Sonic grinned peeling the cupcake off his face.

"Ya want a war? Ya got it!" Sonic grinned. He threw pizza at her, but she ducked as it hit Shadow.

"You did that on purpose!" Shadow yelled as he dumped his pop on Sonic. And soon the food war began.

"Ah take that!" Shelbie yelled as she threw candy canes at Sonic hitting him in the face.

"Oh my dress!" Amy complained as Cream rubbed chocolate all over it. She giggled as Tails threw an egg at her.

"How about it?" Rogue smiled as she crushed cookies over Knuckles' head. Knuckles finally smiled as he got fruit and threw it at her. Sara backed away slowly when she ran into a figure.

"I wouldn't forget about you." Shadow said softly as he smashed cake in Sara's hair. Sara smiled up at him. As she quickly grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed him as they both fought.

They all had a blast, when it was all said and done. The place was a mess. They were all a mess. But they created memories to look back on. Which was the whole point of Tails' party. Tails and Shelbie caught each other's eye as they went to go to clean up. Sara followed Shelbie grinning.

"Well that was fun." Sara smiled as they put their hair in the sink washing it.

"It sure was. That was the most fun I've had." Shelbie smiled as they heard a knock on the door.

"Just me." Amy grinned as the two girls took their hair from the sink. They put their hair in towels as they slipped on night gowns. And put their dirty foodified dresses aside. "This was a good dress but oh well." Amy said as she stepped inside.

"You can wash it." Shelbie said.

"I hope the stains come out." Amy said as she slipped into a night gown. The three girls walked into the front room as Sonic stared. Shelbie was in a pink night gown, Amy was in a red one, and Sara was in a sky blue one.

"What?" Amy growled at him.

"Nothing." Sonic said.

"We're gonna get going, Sonic." Shelbie said looking directly at Sara.

"So soon?" Sonic said with a playful smile.

"We're tired, and we should go take showers." Shelbie grinned at him. "Where's Tails? I want to say good-bye to him too."

"He should be in his room, Cream promised that she would clean the rest of the workshop while he went to bed. He's got something to do tomorrow or something." Sonic told her as Sara smiled at her.

"I'll wait here," Sara said as she grabbed both of their coats. As Shelbie walked out of the front room, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge walked out the door leaving. Shelbie wandered down a dark hallway knocking on a wooden door at the end of the hall. She knocked once then stepped inside. The room was pure darkness except for a small ray of moonlight coming from a window. Tails was facing a mirror and saw her standing at the door in the mirror.

"Oh Shelbie..." Tails' eyes were suddenly filled with shock. As he was just unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I just... I knocked..." Shelbie stood there apologizing as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," Tails said as he sat on his queen sized bed, patting a spot next to him. Shelbie cautiously sat next to him still embarrassed. "Seriously don't feel bad, it's fine." Tails looked at her deep blush.

"What's up?" Tails asked her as he swung his legs back and forth he still had his dark pants on.

"Well I came to say good-bye. I'm going home with Sara." Shelbie whispered as his light blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"You are?" Tails was disappointed.

"Well yeah, it's late... plus it's gonna take awhile to get this out of my hair." Shelbie grinned as she pointed to her foodified hair.

"True." Tails smiled. "Tell me the truth." Tails looked at her seriously.

"Of course." Shelbie's voice came out in a rush, he knew she was gasping for air.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Tails asked her, as she smiled breathing normally again.

"Honestly Tails... yes I did. Other than the Knuckles episode, I had a blast. Truly." Shelbie rested her hand on his shoulder staring into his eyes.

"I'm glad, that was the whole point." Tails smiled at her blushing from the intense look in her eyes. He had never been that close to her to notice her eye color. He noticed now her eyes were a flawless dark pink.

"Seriously Tails, I had such a good time tonight. The food war was the most fun I've had in years!" Shelbie smiled finally removing her hand.

"Good," Tails said, as he grinned. "I see you're ready for bed huh?" Shelbie blushed finally realizing how low cut her nightgown truly was.

"Oh shut up!" Shelbie grinned as she hit him playfully. She stood up, as her hair fell perfectly down her back. The pink nightgown, didn't even cover her knees. The bottom and top had light pink lace. The top was low cut, not enough to show off, but just enough.

The nightgown was nearly transparent. It stuck to her skin, it modeled her figure perfectly. Her long legs stood out.

"You know something?" Tails whispered as she was about to walk out the door. She turned to face him as the moonlight hit her face.

"What?" Shelbie smiled at him, as he stood up, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"You..." "Did great tonight." Tails smiled shyly.

"Ha, thanks genius." Shelbie stuck her tongue out at him as she closed the door quietly. He sat down back on the bed staring into space. He sat there losing his breath.

"There you are!" Sara called as Shelbie walked into the front room.

"About time!" Sonic grinned. "What were you doing counting sheep?" Sonic chuckled.

"Infact I was, so can it." Shelbie growled at him. Sara watched her face with astonishment. She wondered what got into her all of a sudden. For the first time, she snapped at Sonic. "Let's go home." Shelbie said as she grabbed her coat from Sara's hands and walked out the door putting her coat on. Sara didn't waste any time, and followed her. Sonic stared at the closed door, and shrugged. He went into Tails' room to find him changed for bed. No shirt, and blue long pajama pants.

"Hey there, I'm gonna go too." Sonic told his friend.

"Alright." Tails stood up with a smile.

"Cream just left, she finished cleaning." Sonic informed him.

"Great." Tails said.

"Night Tails." Sonic smiled as he closed Tails' door.

Tails whispered goodnight to him but he was already gone. Tails slipped between his cool sheets as the chilly summer breeze drifted in and chilled him slightly.

Sara and Shelbie were just running back to Station Square. Shelbie stopped for a moment, by the hotel staring at the blissful night sky. She smiled as the stars shined brightly.

"C'mon you." Sara beckoned to her as Shelbie grinned at Sara.

"Alright, alright..." Shelbie smiled closing her eyes for a moment. They dashed to Palm Tree Apartments.

They walked inside Sara's apartment, and Shelbie sighed softly. The girls bid their good-nights. And dashed to their beds. Shelbie laid in the bed staring out the window staring at the moon. The wind brushed her face gently and in the wind she could of sworn she heard Tails' voice. The last thing that rushed through her mind was Tails. She knew that night a bond was formed between the both of them. Tails was thinking the almost same exact thing, as he tossed and turned in his bed. The only thing he could see was Shelbie's sparkling dark pink eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tails' eyes burst open the next morning. He sighed as he turned over, but he got up regretfully. He stood up as he stretched in the sunlight. He quickly took a shower and changed. Within a half an hour, he was sitting at his kitchen table eating a relaxed breakfast. Orange juice, and eggs. His mind was thinking of all the things he had to buy today. His cell phone vibrated gently on the table. He reached over picking it up. He checked the caller I.D. first then answered.

"Hi." Tails said softly

"Hey there." The voice with the beautiful pink eyes said cheerfully. The voice that haunted him all night. He hadn't thought of her since last night.

"What's up Shelbie?" Tails asked as he checked the time, 7:50. He quickly took a bite of his toast then threw his coat on running out the door.

"Sonic said you were busy today... but I was wondering if you had any time for lunch." Shelbie said quietly.

"Sure, do you have a time in mind?" Tails said as he started walking towards Station Square.

"Not really, is 12:30 alright?" Shelbie asked him.

"Sure, that's fine. How about we have lunch at the mall? I'm heading there right now. I'm gonna be there all day." Tails said, as he looked around Station Square.

"Sure sounds fun." Shelbie smiled.

"You're up pretty early." Tails said,

"You are too." Shelbie laughed.

"Yeah well... I also have a place to be though." Tails grinned.

"Oh shh." Shelbie grinned as she slipped on skinny jeans. "Would you need any help?" Shelbie asked.

"With the mall?" Tails asked back, as his face lifted into a smile. "Sure I don't see why not. You call me or something when you get here alright?" Tails said as Shelbie's lips curved into a smile.

"Sure thing Tails, I'll call you when I'm leaving." Shelbie said as she just slipped on a mint green tank top with a black overcoat.

"Alright see ya." Tails smiled

"Wait, I'm pretty much ready are you already in Station Square?" Shelbie said as she slipped on black flip-flops.

"Yeah I am, where is Sara's place?"

"Palm Tree Apartments, 3rd floor, 315." Shelbie said as she ran to the bathroom to straighten her quills.

"See you in a few then." Tails smiled as he hung up. He grinned walking to the apartments he knew well.

Shelbie was just finishing up her make up when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door opening it, seeing Tails with his eyes aglow.

"Hi Tails, I'll be just a minute. I'm going to leave Sara a note." Shelbie said as he sat down on the couch. She escaped back into the bathroom continuing her make up. Tails smiled glancing around the living room. On the coffee table was a picture frame which he curiously picked up. It was a picture of Sara and Shelbie, it looked like it was some sort of birthday party. He guessed that it was Shelbie's birthday since her smile was the brightest, and biggest. He put the picture back carefully, as Shelbie walked back into the living room.

"I just wrote her a note, we can leave now." Shelbie smiled as he stood up smiling as well.

"Alright." He walked out first and Shelbie closed the door behind them locking it. "You got a key?" Tails asked.

"Well, I'm moving in pretty soon." Shelbie said.

"Really why?" Tails asked her curiously.

"Well I like being with Sara. Plus my apartment is just so dreary and depressing." Shelbie sighed.

"You guys are pretty close huh?" Tails smiled.

"Yeah we are," Shelbie's eyes sparkled as she said it.

"What about you and Sonic? Aren't you two like best friends?" Shelbie asked.

"Yeah we are." Tails smiled.

"Where are you two off to so early?" Shadow stood in front of them scowling.

"I told you I had stuff to do today." Tails frowned, he didn't like the look on Shadow's face.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it included her." Shadow said as Shelbie smiled gently.

"I was a last-minute addition." Shelbie gave Shadow a small smile. "I offered to help." She explained as he nodded.

"I'm only going to tell you one thing," Shadow motioned Tails to follow him. Shelbie stood there worriedly. As he smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'll be right there." Tails said to her as Shadow scowled.

"What are _you_ doing with this girl?" Shadow barked at him as Tails frowned.

"_Shadow_, we're just friends. She offered to help me today." Tails sighed.

"Tails... I'm only looking out for your best interest. You've already got too involved with this girl. What will Sonic say?" Shadow said as Tails' eyes blazed.

"Sonic? What about him?" Tails growled.

"He's pretty protective of her. I wouldn't be surprised if he feels more than that." Shadow sighed looking back at Shelbie for a split moment.

"Shadow, regardless of what he feels for her. She is nothing more than a friend to me. She just offered to help me today. Relax." Tails sighed

"I'm telling you Tails... Something is going to happen if you keep on with her the way you are." Shadow told him.

"What am I doing? We're _hanging out_. How is that "keeping on with her"?" Tails asked him angrily.

"Tails... I have never seen you get so angry or protect something with such a passion. I just don't want you to get hurt. What will Sonic say once he finds out that you're hanging out with her so much? Better yet what will Knuckles think?" Shadow growled.

"It's Knuckles' lost." Tails gritted his teeth. "I'm only trying to help her!" Tails yelled at Shadow as Shelbie finally became frightened hearing Tails' angry shouts.

"Maybe there is a reason Knuckles dislikes her, hm?" Shadow tried to calm him down. He was certainly attracting attention, specifically Shelbie.

"Because! He's just... he doesn't get her like I do! He thinks she's..." Tails felt the anger boil inside him.

"Because, he knows better Tails." Shadow said. As Tails' eyes sparked with flames.

"He doesn't know anything! Now if you'll excuse me I have shopping to do!" Tails stormed off before Shadow could say more. "Come on, girl." Tails murmured grabbing Shelbie's arm as she stammered. Shadow growled watching their disappearing figures.

It was when they walked into a store that Shelbie said something.

"Tails... are you okay?" Shelbie asked, with her lower lip trembling. She knew Tails, and Shadow were arguing about her. She could hear them shouting.

"I'm sorry..." Tails sighed. "Shadow just got to me, I guess. I'll be fine, I promise." Tails said flashing her a small smile. Tails glanced around the store debating fireworks. Shelbie smiled as her eyes shined.

"It's fine, I just got worried. What are you buying fire works for anyway?" Shelbie raised her eye brow.

"I'm throwing our Fourth of July party this year. We always swap every year." Tails told her as he bought the fireworks and walked out with her.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Shelbie said as her eyes glazed.

"Are you alright?" Tails glanced at her worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine." Shelbie said shaking her head.

They walked around the mall for awhile just browsing.

"Are you hungry?" Tails asked her

"A little, are you?" Shelbie smiled.

"Yeah, want some lunch before we continue?" Tails smiled.

"Sure." Shelbie said as they walked towards the food court and her phone buzzed softly. She retrieved her phone from her shirt and answered it. "What's up girly?" Shelbie smiled.

"I got your note." Sara replied,

"Oh yeah, sorry it was last-minute." Shelbie smiled.

"How long will you be with Tails?" Sara asked her.

"I'm not sure, I'll call you when we're leaving alright?" Shelbie said.

"Well I hope it's not too late because I wanted to go out to dinner with you tonight." Sara said at her end.

"It shouldn't be, and that sounds great. I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright bye."

"Bai." Shelbie hung up.

"Everything alright?" Tails asked her, as they went to go stand in line at _Subway_.

"Of course, Sara just wants to go out tonight." Shelbie shrugged with a smile.

"I'll make sure to get you home at a decent time then." Tails said as Shelbie laughed. "What?" he asked her confused.

"Nothing you just sounded funny, saying that." Shelbie's laughter was confined to a mere giggle.

"Oh okay then." He turned to the _Subway_ clerk ordering his sandwich, as Shelbie did next. They sat down ten minutes later, eating their subs. "So when are you moving in with Sara anyway?" Tails asked her as he took a bite. Shelbie smiled doing the same.

"This weekend," Shelbie said.

"That's pretty soon." Tails commented. Shelbie shrugged,

"Not really." Shelbie said as she took another bite.

"So out of curiosity something must have happened between you and Knuckles right?" Tails approached the subject cautiously as Shelbie's eyes clouded over.

"Yes," Shelbie said softly.

"What exactly happened?" Tails asked as Shelbie sighed.

"Well, after Sonic knocked me off my feet and got me wet," She remembered with a smile. "We went to Amy's. After I changed, he was gone. And I asked Knuckles if he knew where he went. He replied "Nope, you know him doesn't wait for nothing or no one." Then I bolted out Amy's back door." Shelbie sighed. Tails frowned hearing Knuckles' words.

"Don't worry Shelbie." Tails threw his wrapper from his sub in the garbage.

"Why shouldn't I?" Shelbie snapped. "Knuckles hates me. Shadow doesn't trust me. Rogue is afraid of me or something." Shelbie closed her eyes. "And Sonic ignores me most of the time." Tears slipped out of her closed eyes. Tails was taken aback as he saw the tears run down her face. "He doesn't even see me..." Shelbie's eyes burst open as she wiped her tears away embarrassed.

"Oh Shelbie, don't worry he'll come around." Tails frowned. "Shadow is just troubled by all of this drama. Rogue... hmm... Knuckles is just very, very stubborn."

"Oh I'm sorry." Shelbie sniffled.

"Don't be, it's fine. Are you alright?" Tails asked her as he put his hand over hers. She gasped so softly that he didn't even hear it.

"I'm fine I just want them to like me Tails. Just for once..." She whispered the last part.

"Why do you want us to like you so much, Shelbie?"

"Tails... just know it's something very important to me. I don't want to be hated. Or to cause trouble." Shelbie sighed as he removed his hand from hers.

"Shelbie is there something you're not telling me?" Tails asked her. Shelbie stared at him for a moment then shook her head.

"No, I just really want to belong here Tails." Shelbie smiled through her tears.

"I know you do." Tails smiled, "Do you want to go home?" She nodded, as he smiled. "Alright I'll take you home." Tails said as they walked out of the mall. He grinned turning to her. "Grab my legs."

"What?" She stared at him.

"Trust me," He smiled at her, as she did. And he took off in the air.

"Oh my God!" Shelbie screeched as they flew up and up.

"Don't let go whatever you do!" Tails called to her as they flew over the buildings.

"Yeah sure thing!" Shelbie screamed. He landed near Sara's apartment within three minutes.

"Sonic's not the only one with speed." Tails winked at her as he walked away as she stood there shaking.

"Shelbie?" Sonic walked up to her with a bag of groceries.

"Oh hi Sonic." Shelbie said to him.

"Are you alright? You're shaking!" Sonic asked her.

"I'm fine." Shelbie sighed.

"Come sit down." Sonic threw her over his back as he ran to the beach and he set her down on the sand.

"You're freezing Shelbie..." Sonic frowned, as he rubbed her arms quickly hoping to get friction going.

"I'm fine really Sonic-c-c." Shelbie shivered as he ran his hands over her arms, and legs hoping to heat her up.

"You sure don't look fine. You're shaking, and you are so _cold_!" Sonic looked at her.

"Seriously Sonic, you don't have to fuss over me." Shelbie smiled as she looked up at the sky. Her eyes followed the clouds. Was her prayer answered? She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head.

"_Shelbie_!" Sonic's voiced faded as Shelbie's world went black. Sonic bit his lower lip as he watched her fall to the sand. He should take her to Sara- yes! She would know what to do! He picked up Shelbie who was now limp. And seemed more colder than ever. "Oh crap." He said as he ran inside Palm Tree Apartments. He didn't waste any time going on the elevator. He ran up the stairs, and he pounded on Sara's door.

Shadow opened the door and his eyes were locked on Shelbie.

"What happened?" Shadow asked as Sara walked over, and gasped.

"She... fainted... she was standing outside your apartments," He looked at Sara. "She was shaking, and she looked pale. She insisted she was fine. But I took her to Emerald Coast to get some sunlight in her. I rubbed her arms, to get her blood flowing, she looked up at the sky and she fainted." Sonic looked worriedly at Sara.

"Give her to me." Sara took Shelbie from Sonic gently as she walked away.

"What?" Sonic asked Shadow as he sat down on the couch.

"Nothing," Shadow said as he saw the sincere worry in his eyes. He knew Tails would be frantic once he heard.

"I put her, in blankets and warmer clothes. I think she'll be alright." Sara sighed.

"No," Sonic growled shaking his head at her. He knew she was giving him the signal that he could leave. He stood up walking into Shelbie's room, sat down on the lounge, and watched her.

"What do you think happened to her?" Shadow asked Sara. She shrugged, with a small smile.

"I'm not sure. I think she might have had a panic attack. She's suffered from those for a couple of years." Sara frowned, she glanced at the picture frame on the coffee table. She smiled remembering the exact memory.

It was last year when Shelbie turned fifteen, Sara was eighteen. Sara had thrown her a birthday party. Shelbie just seemed happy to be with Sara. Sara blinked remembering that Shadow was in the same room.

"What were you just thinking about?" Shadow asked her.

"Shelbie," "That was her birthday party last year." Sara glanced at the picture frame on the coffee table.

"You look very happy in the picture, so does she." Shadow commented holding the picture. He gazed at it carefully. Shelbie's huge grin was flawless, everything in her eyes read that it was one of the happiest days in her life. He smiled at Sara's face though. Her eyes were sparkling in the picture and she wore a small smile obviously happy for her friend. The girls wore small tiaras and beautiful flowing dresses. "Wow." Shadow whistled.

Sara sighed as Shadow put the picture down. She frowned as Shadow searched her eyes.

"Sara, what happened? Where are those girls? The happy... flawless girls... where did they go?" Shadow frowned as Sara's eyes filled with water.

"They're long gone." Sara took a deep breath as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Why?" Shadow was shocked. He didn't expect her to cry. Maybe he misjudged these two girls. He frowned at the thought of it. Something was seriously wrong with these two. In that picture they were so happy... filled with life. But now, these girls were so sad. The girls in the picture looked like strangers to him.

"Shelbie lost something very dear to her." Sara wiped her tears away.

"And what is that?" Shadow asked her. Is that why Shelbie wants to be liked so much? Sara shook her head at him.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Just know Shadow, she lost something she loved so much. And I died watching her go downhill." Sara said, Shadow did something that he never did. Like ever. He reached out to Sara slowly, and cautiously. He wrapped her in his arms. She gasped softly, but after a second, she buried her face into his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Sara, whatever hurt Shelbie so bad, it will _never_ happen again. I can ensure you that. We'll protect her. And you too. You won't watch her hurt anymore, I promise." Shadow said as Sara sobbed into his shoulder.

Sonic sat on Shelbie's lounge watching her. He felt sick with worry. She seemed to be breathing normally. He hoped she would wake up as the clock in her room ticked. He wondered why she had fainted out of the blue like that. He frowned reliving the moment in his mind. He closed his eyes remembering the glazed look in her eyes right before she fainted. He shook his head to get the image out of his head. And the worst part was that it wouldn't go away. It was stuck in his mind. He grabbed his head wanting to scream.

He saw Shelbie stir as her eyelids moved slowly. She opened her eyes as she glanced around.

"No, don't move." Sonic said as he tucked the bed sheets around her. She struggled to move and get free, but Sonic wouldn't let her.

"Why are you here?" Shelbie's voice was a mere whisper.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be fine. You fainted out of nowhere." Sonic stared at her with frantic worry in his eyes. Shelbie frowned seeing the worry. She hated it when her episodes happened. It always scared Sara too.

"Thanks, Sonic." Shelbie smiled

"Don't thank me. But next time you do that I just might have to hit ya! Even Shadow seemed worried about you." Sonic grinned, Shelbie's eyes grew bigger.

"Shadow...? He's worried about me? He's here?" Shelbie's voice came out in a rush.

"Shadow's here. He was visiting Sara when I brought you in. And of course he is worried about you, he seemed worried anyway." Sonic smiled. Shelbie jumped out of bed with a major headache. She closed her eyes gritting her teeth. She walked out of the room and dashed into the living room, before Sonic could stop her.

"Shelbie!" Sara cried as she stood up and she held her for a moment. Shelbie said nothing in Sara's arms. After Sara let go, Shelbie stared at Shadow.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked, as Sonic ran into the room growling at Shelbie.

"I told you not to move!" Sonic growled at her.

"I'm fine, just a headache. Thank you." Shelbie continued to stare at Shadow as he gazed back. "I wanted to see them!" Shelbie shrieked at Sonic as she sat on the couch.

"You're hurt you need to rest Shelbie!" Sonic screamed at her. Shelbie stood up with fury. They screamed at each other for five minutes before Sara stepped in.

"What is going on!?" Sara pulled them away from each other.

"Nothing." Shelbie growled turning away crossing her arms.

"Shelbie, it sure is not "nothing". You guys are so hot-headed with each other. Why?" Sara stood there with an angry face. Shadow stared at Sonic with a wistful look. He had to admit, Shelbie and him did butt heads a lot. But why? They obviously cared about each other. He realized then Sara was thinking the same thing.

"He's telling me what to _do_!" Shelbie shouted, as Sonic stared at her sadly.

"Shelbie listen to me," Sara grabbed her arm. "He's just worried about you. He doesn't mean to be demanding." Sara frowned.

"He can be worried all he wants. I will _not_ be bossed around." Shelbie walked out of the door with a slam.

"C'mon we gotta go after her!" Sonic ran to the door but Shadow yanked his arm. Sara stared with a surprised look.

"Just leave her alone, Sonic. Don't you think you did enough already?" Shadow spoke to him like a child.

Sonic only stared at him with a frown.

"You think, she's that upset?" Sonic frowned at Shadow. Sara stood there amazed, Shadow actually seemed to protect Shelbie.

"Couldn't you tell?" Shadow growled at him, as Sonic covered his face with his hands. He howled out in pain as Sara watched the emotional breakdown unfold.

Shelbie didn't know where she was going just anywhere. Anywhere away from _them_. Her feet just kept running in front of her. She didn't know how to stop. But she really didn't want to. Her sobs grew loud, as her eyes were glancing everywhere. She wasn't watching what she was doing. Her emotions were flying sky-high. And she didn't care what happened to her at that point. She felt her body hit something. She jerked backwards falling on her ass.

The red Echinida she feared stood towering over her.

"Well, well..." Knuckles smirked at her she sat there hanging her head in shame. She looked up at him trembling, as she sobbed. "What's with you pinky?" Knuckles growled at her.

"W-wouldn't you like to k-know..." Shelbie cried harder as the tears dripped to the ground. Knuckles took a step back, it always irked him when somebody cried. But he still intended on tormenting her.

"Nah, I don't really care." Knuckles snarled.

"Do you care about _anything_ Knuckles?" Shelbie frowned. Knuckles was about to finally move in on her, when he got shoved away suddenly. Shelbie gasped as her sobs grew more intense. Before she could do anything Tails swooped her up in his arms, and ran as fast as he could. For a split second, before Tails took off. Shelbie stole a glance at Knuckles. Who was on the ground groaning in pain, holding his arm. She frowned remembering the image.

They didn't say anything until they were by Emerald Coast.

"Thank you..." Shelbie whispered as she seemed content in his arms.

"Don't thank me!" Tails snapped as Shelbie finally stopped crying, but her eyes were watery and red. "What happened?" Tails questioned her as he sat her down on the sand. She turned to the sunset, staring out into the ocean.

"I fainted, when you left me earlier today." Shelbie said quietly.

"What?! Why didn't you call me?! Why hadn't I stayed..." Tails said as the guilt rushed through his veins. Shelbie turned around so quickly, that the wind brushed his face.

"Don't guilt trip yourself! It's not your fault. I just had another one of my episodes." Shelbie yelled at him as Tails nodded.

"Is that why you were crying?" Tails asked her as her face sobered.

"No, luckily Sonic was there when I fainted. He took me to Sara's. Then when I woke up he was watching me, and he told me... that... Shadow was _worried_ about me!" Tails' eyes filled up with water hearing the distress

in her voice. Shelbie started to cry again just saying the story. She now remembered every moment; every word. "Anyway, I ran out into the living room. Like I couldn't believe his words. But as I realized I was still suffering from my attack. I had a major headache, and I almost fell over." "Sonic was angry, he had told me to stay in bed and not move. But I had to see Shadow for myself. And I knew as I stared at Shadow that he was worried. Then Sonic and I started fighting, and I grew so angry... I ran out the door..."

"Then what happened?" Tails' tears slid down his cheeks as he took a step closer to Shelbie.

"I was running so fast... I couldn't stop myself. I was doing anything to get away... to make the memories go away... I wasn't paying any attention... I ran into Knuckles and he saw me bawling. He was insulting me, until you came." Shelbie took a deep breath in, as she cried harder.

"Oh Shelbie..." Tails came closer to her, as he wrapped her in a hug. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." He whispered as she gasped out loudly. She wrapped her arms around him within seconds. She hung onto him for dear life. She felt so safe, warm, and content, in his arms. She couldn't remember the last time she was hugged like that. When someone truly cared about her, except for Sara of course. _Sara_. She sighed as she sobbed into his chest. She knew that Sara had to be so worried. But she just couldn't help herself she needed to get out of there. She hoped that Sara would understand that. Hopefully...

Shelbie wiped her tears away pulling away from Tails still gasping as he stared at her.

"Shelbie what's wrong?" Tails was seriously worried about her. Every time he reached out to her. She hesitated, but then took his affection in like it was the only affection she ever had in her life. The way she hung onto him... he couldn't understand it. Every time he touched her she was so frightened, but when she gave back. She wouldn't let go, she clinged to him like he was the only thing she had.

"Nothing..." Shelbie frowned, crying even harder than she was before.

"Shelbie... you can tell me." Tails said softly as she shook her head.

"No... I... it's nothing... really..." Shelbie covered her face with her hands, as her body shook.

"Is this an _episode_?" Tails asked her.

"No it's not. I'm just overwhelmed..." Shelbie tried to stop her series of tears. She succeeded after another ten minutes.

"C'mon I'll take you home." Tails grabbed her arm as they walked back to Sara's apartments in complete silence. "Relax, and take care of yourself alright? I'll call you tomorrow." Tails left her at the door as Shelbie smiled sadly. She nodded at him before he left. She put her key in quietly as she turned it silently. She walked into the living room, Shadow was still _here_?

"Sara's asleep, but I promised I would make sure you came home okay." Shadow told her as he stood up. She nodded as she frowned.

"Why do you want to protect _me_ all of a sudden?" Shelbie asked him, he didn't expect her to ask. Her directness scared him.

"Shelbie... I know you're a troubled soul... I just want to help you." Shadow said calmly,

"I'm fine. There is no need to worry about me." Shelbie glared at him.

"Shelbie... you and I both know you're venerable and you do need protection... especially from Knuckles. He isn't the one to hesitate. You're just lucky Tails was there to save you today." Shadow said quietly.

"_Wait_, how do you know he rescued me?" Shelbie spat at him.

"Knuckles had to go to the hospital; Tails broke his arm and cracked a few of his ribs. So he called Amy, since he knew she was somewhere in the city today. Then of course she had to call Sonic, you know her, she has to tell him everything." Shadow growled.

"Oh I... I didn't ask him to come and _rescue_me." Shelbie growled back,

"Shelbie, you don't understand! He feels obligated to protect you with his life. And now I do too." Shadow said as she frowned.

"Well you guys don't need to; I can take care of myself." Shelbie snapped.

"Maybe so. But we _want_ to. Tails is worried about you, and I now know the dangers." Shadow said.

"Well, thanks." Shelbie said finally relaxing.

"I should get going, and don't bother going back to your apartment anymore. Sonic, Sara, and I already moved everything for you. All you have to do is turn in the key." Shadow said as he walked out the door silently. Shelbie stared at the door for a long time. She knew the danger of letting Tails protect her. Eventually something big was going to happen between him and Knuckles.

She couldn't let that _happen_. She had to show Tails she could stand up for herself. She walked into her bedroom. She glanced at her nightstand as her clothes dropped to the floor. It was a picture of her and Tails. At his party... even though hell broke loose there. It was the most fun she's had in a long time. She then remembered the talk in his room. Her eyes widened at the memory. She let out an agonizing howl, she burst into tears. No... _no_... she just couldn't... it didn't happen... it _didn't_! She fell to ground on her knees crying loudly.

Then the memories of their long serious talks flooded. She was crying so hard she could barely see. She slipped into her bed crying for hours. She didn't know what to do... she swore she wouldn't let this happen... but the damage was already done. And nothing could be reversed now. She fell asleep, with her demons attacking her.

g her.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelbie saw Tails smiling at her; he came to her and started talking to her. They were laughing, like they always did. But then Sonic tapped her on the shoulder. Tails and Sonic both became angry as they shouted at each other. Shelbie stood in the middle of them pushing them away, screaming out in anguish.

Shelbie woke up with a jump. She backed up into her headboard with a shout. She shook her head, trying to shake it off. She pondered the dream she had. It did seem like she was put into the middle of things. She realized now as tears dripped on her arm. She was crying in the dream. She sighed as she got up finally and changed. She decided on a black and pink shirt, with black leggings.

She walked into the living room, spotting Sara on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Sara walked over to her, frowning.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry... Sara... for bolting." Shelbie frowned. Sara smiled at her as she hugged her gently.

"Don't be sorry... I understand... I was just worried about you. You usually don't run out like that."

"I know... I don't know what I was thinking. He just got to me... and I didn't know what else to do." Shelbie sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Sara gave her a small smile, letting go of her. "Shadow was truly worried," Sara added.

"I know he was." Shelbie said.

"Oh yes, Tails called earlier." Sara said and Shelbie's jaw tightened. "What? What's wrong?" Sara asked astonished by her expression.

"Sara, he is trying so hard to protect me. He is making it his duty, his obligation. Sara, he is going to get _hurt_. Knuckles is gonna get him for breaking his arm, and cracking his ribs. He won't let this slide." Shelbie frowned.

"You may be right," Sara said quietly, "Everyone is coming over, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow."

"Why?" Shelbie wailed frowning. She could just imagine it now, Sonic and Tails arguing, just like in her dream...

"Shelbie, they just want to help. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Sara whispered as Shelbie shook her head.

"I guess not... but they don't... I'm just..."

"You're right." Sara grabbed her shoulders firmly, as she dazed into Shelbie's pink shivering eyes. "You're just _Shelbie_, and girly that is something _worth_ fighting for." Sara smiled at her as Shelbie sniffled.

"Why do they care..." Shelbie murmured.

"I don't know," Sara said honestly. "But they must have a reason. You're something special Shelbie, and they know it." Shelbie nodded as she walked into her room staring at the ceiling. She fell into her bed as her world spun.

By time Shelbie woke up Shadow, Sonic, and Tails were in the living room. She stumbled into the room, as her eyes met Tails'. She gave him a small smile as she ran a hand through her hair.

"You okay?" Tails asked her, as she nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired." Shelbie said as Sonic stared at her. She glared back. "What?" Shelbie asked him.

"Nothing... listen I'm sorry for before... I..." Sonic stared into her eyes with sadness.

"Guys," Shelbie faced everyone of them, staring into their eyes. "We have a big problem, and we know it." "I'm afraid Knuckles isn't going to let this go..." "He knows he's outnumbered. He seems to be the only one who really dislikes me. And he intends on making my life miserable, maybe Sara will be next." Shelbie glanced at Sara with a sigh. "And now that he knows that you guys will protect me, he's going to make it miserable and difficult for you. I wish I could tell you guys just to fend for yourselves. But all of _you_ are stubborn. So be it, if we're gonna be friends we might as well do this together." Shelbie said as the boys listened.

"What do you suggest?" Shadow asked her.

"We need to find someway to influence or make Knuckles leave us alone, without hurting him physically any further." Shelbie crossed her arms, thinking.

"We need to show him the good sides of you." Sonic said,

"I don't think that will help any. He obviously hates me for a reason, but what do you suggest?" Shelbie raised an eyebrow at Sonic as he grinned. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Shelbie groaned as she walked into the new nightclub with Sonic.

"Why not?" Sonic frowned.

"It's a _nightclub_!" "Plus, I look like a whore." Shelbie glanced down at herself. Fishnet tights on her legs concealed by a short black skirt. She wore a pale pink top, which wasn't too low, but low enough.

"No you don't." Sonic reassured her as they sat down at the bar.

"I will let you know right now. I hate this. Clubs are dirty... and I look like a slut!" Shelbie complained.

"Will you lighten up? We're here to have fun!" Sonic chided her. Shelbie growled walking onto the dance floor, she turned to the right and grabbed the guy nearest to her and danced with him. As Sonic stared,

"The girl is gonna break your heart Sonic." Knuckles said from behind Sonic. Sonic said nothing as they both stared at Shelbie dancing on the dance floor. He frowned, watching her, he didn't know what it was. But she seemed so angry at him all of the time. He tried to make her happy, but there was no pleasing her. She was such a good dancer too, he noted. "I'm telling you, that girl is no good. She might be hot and everything. But she's bad news." Knuckles walked away from him as Sonic sat there watching Shelbie's every move.

"You think she's okay?" Sara asked Shadow as they sat on her couch.

"She's with Sonic, what could go wrong?" Shadow said.

"Well, she seems so mad... at him... you know." Sara shrugged.

"Do you ever think about yourself?" Shadow asked her,

"Is that a bad thing?" Sara frowned.

"No, but you always seem to be worrying about Shelbie... or something else. Do you ever think about yourself?" Shadow said softly.

"Well she's like my little sister, I should worry about her. Plus she's a fragile thing, I don't really... think of myself... that much..." Sara sighed.

"Why is she so fragile?" Shadow asked as Sara sighed.

"Sara, you can trust me." Shadow stared into her eyes as Sara looked away, blushing.

"A lot of things, she was in love once..." Sara's eyes clouded over. "When she was thirteen, her parents abandoned her. I found her on the streets..."

"What about her in love experience?" Shadow seemed shocked by what Sara told him. She seemed at least sort of normal...

"His name was Jamie, oh he was such a cutie, bright blue eyes, dimples, and she was so in love with him. They were talking about the future you know this was last year after all... they were like two pieces of one heart. He loved her too, he took care of her, better than her parents ever did. He understood her, and was the most perfect boyfriend. He left her apartment late one night, and..." Sara started crying as she went on.

"He was old enough to drive, he had a nice, small, blue little car. He left in his car that night, not even five minutes away from her apartment. A drunk driver hit him head on. He didn't even know what hit him. But he was dead instantly, so he felt nothing thank god. But it was like Shelbie knew, because she jumped out of bed hearing the crash, and she stared out her window and saw it... she called me..." Sara sighed.

"That's why she's so... sad?" Shadow asked her.

"She loved him Shadow, all she had was me and him. She wanted to be married to him one day," Sara frowned she remembered the way his body was. Like a little rag doll.

"So what happened?" Shadow frowned back.

"Well, I came over trying to calm her down. We both went to the hospital with his parents. But he was already dead, so the funeral was in two days. But she just lost it, she lost any will to live. And like I said, I died watching her."

"What about the drunk driver?" Shadow growled.

"He went to jail of course, but he died there... in his cell... he died of alcoholism. He said sorry to Shelbie at the trial, but he was so flipping' drunk that I don't think he meant it." Sara's eyes blazed at the memory.

"What did Shelbie do?" Shadow asked her, in amazement.

"She was out of it, she just gave him a nod before they escorted him out. There was so much pain in her eyes." Sara sighed,

"I know that feeling." Shadow gave a grin as Sara smiled. "Sara..." Shadow stared into her eyes as the door flew open.

"Just leave!" Shelbie slammed the door as she walked over to Sara and Shadow. Sara jumped up instantly as she saw how red Shelbie's face was.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sara's voice was frantic.

"Sonic took me to a filthy club that's what! What a jerk! He figured if I got all dressed up and showed off for Knuckles he would gain some interest in me!" Shelbie screamed at the top of her lungs. Sara shook her head staring at her, if that was his intentions, he did the dress up part right. "So I showed him what showing off is!" Shelbie growled.

"Oh my God... what did you do?" Sara bit her lower lip, as Shadow put his hands on Sara's trembling arms.

"I danced with every guy in that godforsaken club!"

"You did _what_?" Sara whispered, she knew how pissed Sonic must have been. She smiled though to herself, Shelbie did show him who was boss. They fought more than dogs and cats did. Shelbie growled, she glared at Shadow then stormed off into her room.

Sara sighed, as Shadow gripped her arms tightly, but gently.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it." Shadow smiled at Sara, as she smiled at him back.

"I hope so." Sara smiled sadly, as they stood hovering in the doorway.

"I probably should get going," Shadow said. Sara nodded but in her eyes, you could see disappointment. She smiled at him holding the door.

"Will you come over tomorrow? Just to hang out?" Sara asked him, as he smiled. His dark red eyes glowed in the dark, sparkling at her. He crossed his arms leaning against the hinge of the door.

"Sure, why not go out for dinner, since you were supposed to the other night with Shelbie. You, me, and her, how about it?" Shadow whispered. As Sara's smile grew wider.

"Sounds like a ball, let's decide on six alright?" Sara's sky blue eyes twinkled at the suggestion.

"Great, La'Gourivelli?" Shadow smiled as he stood outside her door now.

"Yeah, sounds good." Sara smiled as he nodded and she closed the door softly. She was grinning ear to ear, when she knocked on Shelbie's door.

"Come in." Shelbie's voice came from behind the door as Sara opened the door to find Shelbie in purple lacy shorts with a similar looking purple top. Sara smiled at the image.

"Shadow wants to take us to dinner tomorrow night, is that alright?" Sara asked her as she sat on the foot of Shelbie's bed.

"Sure, can I invite Tails?" Shelbie asked.

"I don't see why not, I don't think Shadow will mind. Go ahead, we're eating at La'Gourivelli, at six." Sara pondered Shelbie's question. She was happy that she made another friend besides herself. But Sonic seemed to be trying so hard with her...

"Okay," Shelbie's lips curved into a smile.

"Alright, get some sleep now." Sara patted Shelbie's bare leg and stood up as she ventured into her own room.

Shadow took a breath of air in as he started walking home from Sara's. He chuckled remembering the look on Shelbie's face as she came home that night. He knew Sonic really got her fuse going. He was trying to get in her world so much, that he was pushing her away. He scowled thinking of it. Sonic really pissed her off, and he wasn't so sure he could blame her for being angry at Sonic. She was a feisty little thing when she was angry, but then any other time she was calm, and quiet. He pondered it, as a gust of wind blasted past him.

"Sonic." Shadow growled, as he stood in front of him.

"What's happening Shadow?" Sonic grinned at him positioning his hands at his hips.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Shadow scolded him as Sonic tapped his foot.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be at home?" Sonic fired back at him as Shadow growled.

"I was at Sara's, she was worried." Shadow glared at him. "What exactly happened tonight with Shelbie? She was _pissed_, her face was so damn red. She was screaming at the top of her lungs." Shadow stared at him as Sonic's face sobered and a sigh escaped him. "What did you do?" Shadow asked him again.

"I thought... if Knuckles saw how... good she is... he would like her. But she knew it, and she got so... _mad_. Before I know it, she's got every guy on that dance floor dancing with her. Oh Shadow... they... couldn't resist her... She had them going so bad... She knew I was hurt by it too, which was her intentions!" Sonic frowned, Shadow could see the pain in his green eyes. Shadow put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just admit it Sonic, you _like_ her. You wanted to see her "good", you knew that wouldn't matter to Knuckles. "Good" isn't even it, _sexy_ more like it. You think she's so unbelievably hot that you think you might fall over. And that's why you're trying to please her so much. Well Sonic, you're only pushing her away farther." Shadow said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Sonic hung his head in shame, he trembled looking up at Shadow.

"I do _like_ her, so much Shadow... I just... want her... And all we ever do is fight!" Sonic sighed.

"I know you want her, I can see it. But stop trying to woo her so much. Just relax and let her get used to you, get to know you. And maybe in time she'll develop feelings for you. Stop trying so hard." Shadow told him as Sonic nodded.

"You're right Shadow, thanks." Sonic smiled.

"Welcome, now mind letting me go home?" Shadow said as Sonic grinned.

"Sure thing." Sonic sped off leaving dust behind him.

Shadow shook his head in amazement. He _knew_ it! Sonic did like Shelbie! He wasn't too surprised though. I mean who wouldn't? Not that he liked her or anything. She was cute, friendly, and all. But he felt nothing for her. She was just a small, pink, little sister to him. And that fit him just fine. He wondered what Sonic would do now. He hoped that Sonic wouldn't tell her his feelings though. Something like that this early, especially with their fighting and differences would only scare her off.

Shadow pushed it out of his head as he fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
